Monster Control Bureau
The Monster Control Bureau is a division of the U.S. Department of Justice tasked with handling all supernatural issues, including keeping track of PUFF-exempt monsters and setting PUFF for new monster threats. The Monster Control Bureau was formed in 1901 by President Theodore Roosevelt in the wake the assassination of President McKinley by a golem and a German agent named Leon Czolgosz. Congress passed legislation to officially charge the Secret Service with the responsibility for protecting the president, but faced with supernatural challenges beyond the ability of conventional law enforcement, the newly inaugurated President Roosevelt rushed the Perpetual Unearthly Forces Fund Act of 1901 through congress and took a personal role in the establishment of the MCB. The MCB was tasked with enforcing the provisions of the Perpetual Unearthly Forces Fund Act of 1901 and monitoring people and organizations with a PUFF charter for bounty hunting. The initial seven MCB Special Agents were hand selected by President Theodore Roosevelt and were self-trained on the job. After allegations of misconduct by Monster Control Bureau Special Agents in the Valentine’s Day massacre in 1929, a secret panel reviewed MCB operations. The report revealed an urgent need for the expansion of the MCB and a requirement for high-quality, cost-effective training by a cadre of professional instructors using modern training facilities and standardized course content. Congress responded by authorizing funds for planning and constructing the MCB Training Center (MCBTC). In 1930, the MCBTC was established as a classified Bureau of the Department of Justice and began training operations in temporary facilities near Washington, D.C. The permanent location of the training center was originally planned for the Washington, D.C., area. However, a series of Vampire attacks on the location resulted in Congress requesting that surplus federal installations in remote areas be surveyed to determine if one could serve as the permanent site. After an extensive review of existing facilities, a classified federal research facility in Artesia New Mexico was selected. In the summer of 1935, the new MCB Training Center relocated from Washington, D.C., and began training in September of that year at Artesia. Artesia remains the headquarters site and main campus for the MCBTC and houses the senior leadership of the organization. Both independently and by means of cooperative research and development agreements with the military and cooperative agreements with the entertainment industry, leading technology companies and academic institutions, MCBTC also conducts research to identify methods for protecting the natural world from unnatural forces. As an interagency training organization, MCBTC has professionals from diverse backgrounds to serve on its faculty and staff. Approximately one-third of the instructor staff are permanent MCBTC employees. The remainder are federal officers and investigators on short-term assignment from the MCB field offices. The MCBTC is co-located with the Artesia Detention Center,the facility responsible for holding federal Perpetual Unearthly Force Fund (PUFF) detainees. To protect the children of MCBTC staff and students, Artesia’s Abo Elementary School, was built entirely underground and equipped to function as a fallout shelter. The school, completed in 1962, had a concrete slab roof which served as the school's playground. It contained a large storage facility with room for supplies for 2000 people in the event of an unnatural disaster. People Grant Jefferson An MHI employee in MHI, and formerly the boyfriend of Julie Shackleford. After being used as a food source for seven Master vampires near the end of MHI, he quit MHI and secretly joined the MCB in order to keep an eye on MHI and on Owen specifically. At the end of Vendetta, he and Owen have come to a grudging respect for each other, even though they aren't friends. He appears in MHI, Vendetta, and Nemesis. Dwayne Myers An agent with the MCB. One of the first people Owen meets after waking up from the surgery following his encounter with his former werewolf boss. He is partners with Special Agent Franks. Myers used to work for MHI. He appears in MHI, Vendetta, Alpha, and Legion. He also appears as a minor character in—and is killed partway through—''Nemesis. Douglas Stark The director of the Monster Control Bureau in ''Monster Hunter Nemesis. See Douglas Stark for more details. He appears in Alpha, Legion and Nemesis. Anthony Torres An agent assigned to Owen's security detail in Vendetta who turns out to have been an acolyte in the Condition. See Anthony Torres for more details. He appears in Vendetta. Non-humans Franks A burly agent with the MCB. He is a man of few words, and he likes to be rough when working over suspects or anyone else who gets in his way. His partner is Special Agent Myers. Franks was created by Johann Konrad Dippel in the 1700s, and is the source for the story Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. He regularly drinks the Elixir of Life, a formula created by Dippel in an effort to make humans stronger. Instead, it tended to cause them to go insane and/or just die because it was so powerful. An absolute badass! Franks is one of The Fallen a third of the host cast out of heaven for rebellion against god. He is constructed from parts from dead people. He can generally recover quickly from injuries as long as he has some of the Elixir available. He appears in MHI, Vendetta, Alpha, Legion, and as a main character in Nemesis. Heather Kerkonen A redhaired werewolf. Not a Member of the MCB but a member of a Clandestine sect of the sister agency Special Task Force Unicorn(STFU). A very special Werewolf in that she has almost full control when completely changed, also can heal at a rate of an alpha much like her boyfriend Earl Harbinger. She appears in Alpha, ''Legion,'' and Nemesis.